


Magnus Doesn't Always Rush In

by usachanbeccer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, also gender roles what's that, also she proposed to magnus you can fight me, julia needs more love guys, proposal fic, this takes place during Kalen time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Magnus always rushes in... except when it comes to Julia, and she's not having it. She just wants to marry her goofy boy! So, Julia takes matters into her own hands.





	Magnus Doesn't Always Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi I know I was supposed to post a chapter of one of the many things I have started, but this was a cute idea I couldn't shake. You can pry my "Julia proposed to Magnus" headcanon from my cold dead hands.   
> Also you know how guys sometimes use their mother/grandmother's rings to propose? Yeah, keep that in mind.

Magnus always rushed in, except with Julia. With Julia he was patient and gentle, he waited. It was hard, but he didn’t want to mess it up with her. And that irritated Julia to  _ no end.  _

 

Julia knew from the moment the large man had entered The Hammer and Tongs that he was someone special. And through the rebellion and their many hours spent together as a couple, Julia realized that this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. But the large man clearly didn’t realize that Julia wanted him to just propose already, so Julia decided to do what she had done her whole life: take matters into her own hands. 

 

The bell above the door chimed merrily, alerting the two men in the shop of her presence. Julia was greeted by her father, Steven Waxman, raising an eyebrow, she hadn’t mentioned coming in to work on battle plans. 

 

“Julia, what’s up, sweetheart?” Steven smiled walking around the counter to greet the woman.

 

She smiled, “Papa, I need to talk to you about something... Is Magnus here?” She peered over the man’s shoulder, looking for the familiar fluff of hair that belonged to her Magnus.

 

“No, he went on a supply run, we need more weapons for that plan of yours.” Steven explained, raising an eyebrow in concern. “Are you two having problems?”

 

Julia blinked then started laughing, “oh no no no, Papa, quite the opposite, I have a surprise for him, so I don’t want him to overhear me asking for your, ahm,  _ blessing. _ ”

 

“Blessing?”

 

Julia rolled her eyes with a playful smile, of course she would have to be direct with her dad, neither of her boys were masters of subtlety. 

 

“Papa, I need your blessing for my hand in marriage,” she explained, reaching down to catch her dad’s hand to shake it excitedly. Steven’s eyes met Julia’s and his face lit up. It was as if Julia had just handed him the world, and she basically had. He had wanted nothing more than for his baby girl to be married, it was all she ever talked about as a small child. Now it was finally happening, and with Magnus Burnsides no less. The man he basically adopted as son, taught the tricks of carpentry to and some life lessons as well. 

 

“Julia, of course you can marry Mag- wait, why are you asking me? Shouldn’t he? Did he forget?” 

 

“No, I’m asking him, but since Magnus doesn’t have any family he can speak of, I figured, I’d ask for your blessing for me.” 

 

Steven smiled, bringing Julia in for a tender hug, “of course you can marry him. Just promise to love him and protect him.” Julia nodded, on the brink of happy tears as she hugged her dad back. 

 

*******

 

Magnus was going over final checks with Julia, making sure all the weapons they had were in good shape and the plan was as perfect as it could be. 

 

Julia met Magnus in the middle of the room when she finished her side of the weapons room, he smiled down at her from his slightly taller height, taking her hand in his. 

 

“Well, Jules, it’s as good as it’s gonna get, ready to take down Kalen?” He asked.

 

“Almost, I just have to make sure my fiance is ready to go,” Julia smiled, hoping Magnus would understand... He didn’t.

 

“Wait what?” 

 

Julia rolled her eyes, dropping down to one knee, smiling up at the man, “Magnus, you’re the silliest goof I know. Take the hint and marry me?”

 

Magnus didn’t have time to answer, some men and women from the town came rushing in, grabbing the two lovebirds off to battle. Julia would have to wait for her answer. 

 

*******

 

Julia got her answer, at the end of the battle.

 

Magnus was in a store that Kalen’s men had taken over, beating up guards and literally tossing them to the street. Julia was busy putting out both literal and metaphorical fires to stick close to his side for most of the fight. That didn’t stop him from finding the best possible way to respond to her question.

 

“Hey, babe!” Magnus shouted, hoisting the last guard over his shoulder and throwing Julia a wide grin.

 

Julia looked up from the last fire she had finally tamed to see Magnus toss the man on the ground, watching him scurry away as Magnus shouted: “I got you a wedding present!”

 

He threw an arm out to gesture to Kalen’s men fleeing from the town of Raven’s Roost. 

 

Julia beamed up at him, wrapping her thick arms around her fiance and pulling him down to kiss his cheek. 

 

“It’s perfect!” 

 

Magnus gave her a look as if she gave him the moon and the sun and all the stars in the skies. 

 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Julia reached into her pocket and pulled out her father’s wedding ring, slipping it on Magnus’s fingers. 

 

“Julia, I thought I was supposed to get you an engagement ring?”

 

“Oh screw gender roles, babe. Let’s flip the script a bit, dear.” Julia giggled, dragging Magnus away to tell Steven the good news.

 

“Whatever you say, my dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @trash-4-trash-son on tumblr if you wanna chit-chat!   
> Review if you like!


End file.
